Modern electronic design automation (EDA) tools are devised to communicate design intent and the circuit behavior between a circuit designer and other technical personnel such as design team member. With the number of transistors in an integrated circuit (IC) doubling approximately every two years according to the Moore's law, contemporary electronic designs have become increasingly bigger and more complex over time. Moreover, integration of increasingly complex circuit components into a complex circuit design has become a steadily growing trend and oftentimes imposes limits on the size of the problem and thus on the capacity of the electronic design elaboration or synthesis and of verification engines.
Conventional approaches cope with this problem by utilizing more powerful computing systems with more computing resources (e.g., more memory, higher clock speed, higher upper bound speed in Floating Point Operations per second, etc.) that elaborate an electronic design in its entirety and maintain a model of the electronic design in memory for formal verification tasks. Nonetheless, these approaches merely use higher capacity computing systems that have a higher limit on the size of problems that these higher capacity computing systems may handle and do not actually address the challenges imposed by increasingly more complex electronic designs.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method, system, and computer program product for implementing formal verification of an electronic design to solve the challenges posed by modern electronic designs.